Erase una vez
by Hinata-Yoruichi
Summary: Hinata una hermosa princesa del Reino de Konoha, debe obedecer a su padre quien quiere q su reino sea unificado con otro poderoso y q mejor manera de hacerlo q dando en casamiento a su hija. (SasuHinaGaa o GaaHinaSasu) aún no lo se XD Advertencia: OOC
1. Esto no me lo esperaba

SasuHinaGaa.

**Erase una vez**

Hace mucho tiempo existía una princesa que vivía en el lejano Reino de Konoha, un lugar hermoso y próspero. Ella era preciosa, su piel era blanca como la nieve y sus ojos eran perlados como la Luna. Su cabello era de un hermoso negro azulado y era largo y sedoso. Era simplemente hermosa. Su nombre... Hinata Hyuuga. Hija del Rey Hiashi Hyuuga.

Como Princesa, debía ser el ejemplo de toda la familia. Su padre sabía que con su hija podría lograr muchas cosas, dado que era hermosa, podría darla en casamiento con cualquier poderoso príncipe o hasta con un rey, así que se había esmerado en darle el conocimiento necesario sobre todo lo que una mujer debía hacer y saber, y aún más.

-Padre, buen día -hizo una reverencia delante del trono de su padre- espero haya podido descansar bien.

-Sí lo he hecho -Hiashi hablaba con calma y normalidad.- Dime, ¿qué te hace venir ante mi presencia querida hija?

-Me preguntaba si tendría su consentimiento para ir a dar un paseo a caballo por los territorios cercanos.

-¿Estás tan aburrida en casa? Está bien -dijo después de una pausa- puedes ir. Pero tu primo Neji deberá ir contigo.

La princesa salió de allí a paso ligero. Quería, no, necesitaba salir de ese gran castillo y tomar aire fresco, no importaba si para eso debía pasar todo el tiempo siendo vigilada por su primo y guardaespaldas personal y fijo, Neji Hyuuga.

Se encontraban ya en los alrededores del gran castillo, cerca del nombrado "Bosque Encantado" por el terrorífico aspecto que tenía ese lugar.

-Niisan, ¿crees que el bosque esté realmente encantado?

-Hinata-sama debería dejar de creer en tonterías. El bosque no está encantado, son sólo supersticiones de la gente del pueblo.

-Pero han creado tantas historias fascinantes que supuestamente han sucedido en ese bosque, como la niña que fue perseguida por un gigantesco lobo.

-Se lo repito Hinata-sama -haciendo una mueca de fastidio- debería dejar de creer en tonterías. No es propio de la princesa de la poderosa familia Hyuuga.

-Lo que usted diga Neji-niisan. Pero el riachuelo del pueblo pasa también por el bosque, ¿no?

-Me lo imagino, ¿por qué?

-Pues no tendrá entonces miedo de tener una competencia conmigo por el bosque hasta el riachuelo.

-¿De qué está hablando Hinata-sama? Mejor volvamos al castillo. Hoy habrá un baile que su padre, el Rey, hizo para encontrarle un buen esposo.

-¿Eh? -Se retorció en su interior al escuchar esa oración "encontrarle un buen esposo".- Tranquilo, volveremos a tiempo.

Hinata corrió en su caballo a través del bosque dejando a su primo, y guarda, bastante alejado, escuchándolo gritar su nombre varias veces.

Los árboles pasaban rápidamente a su vista. El bosque era oscuro y los árboles sí que eran espeluznantes, comenzaba a pensar que no dejaría de creer que el bosque sí estaba encantado. Seguía corriendo en su caballo, ya llevaba un buen rato andando y no se encontraba con el riachuelo, ni con su frío primo.

-Me duele reconocer esto, pero creo que no fue una buena idea entrar en este espantoso bosque. -Pensó para sí mientras escuchaba un ruido de un caballo detrás de ella.- N-Neji-niisan, ¿eres tú? -Gritó a sus espaldas.

Dejó de correr para esperar a su primo cuando escuchó los galopes más cerca. Entonces apareció de la nada un caballo negro y encima un jinete encapuchado a quien, obviamente, no se le podía ver el rostro. Hinata gritó y dándole la orden a su caballo, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, corría y corría, pero no dejaba de sentir ese peso en su espalda. Era como si de un momento a otro esa cosa que la perseguía con furia saltaría sobre ella. Su piel bajo el vestido lo presentía también, no sabía si era por el pequeño corsé pero ya su respiración escaseaba y su corazón latía muy rápido. Entonces pasó lo que tanto temía, eso que la perseguía la tomó del caballo y cayó junto a ella en el frío y húmedo suelo del bosque.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Auxilio! ¡Un monstruo del bosque me ataca! -Hinata gritaba tan fuerte como podía, "eso" estaba sobre ella- ¡Ayuda!

-¿Quieres callarte de una vez? No soy ningún monstruo y tampoco te estoy atacando -quitando la tela que tapaba su rostro.

-¿Eh? Eres, un chico.

Hinata pestañeó un poco, no podía creer esto. Era un chico muy bien parecido. Su cabello era negro azabache, al igual que sus ojos. Y tenía un aire de misterio. Él la observó por un momento y se levantó ayudándola a hacer lo mismo.

-Sí, soy un chico. ¿Qué hace aquí la princesa? No me imaginaba que eras una chica de esas que son rebeldes y se escapan atravesando el bosque.

-¿Eh? No es eso -sacudiendo sus ropas y poniéndose de pie-. Estaba corriendo con mi primo y me perdí. Además, ¿quién es usted, y qué hace aquí? Y ¿cómo sabe quién soy?

-Demasiadas preguntas princesa. Debería volver a la entrada quizás su primo aún está allá. Es tan cobarde que ni se atrevió a entrar.

-No le permito que hable así de mi primo Neji. Usted no sabe nada -Hinata se apresuró a montar su caballo, ese pelinegro la ponía de los nervios.

-Es usted muy graciosa princesa -riendo estrepitosa y sarcásticamente-. Sé más de lo que usted cree. Venga, la acompañaré a la salida del bosque. Por suerte yo lo conozco muy bien.

Hinata calló. Sabía que iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo hablar con ese misterioso chico, ni su nombre le había dado. Además sabía que en cualquier momento frente a la presencia de el azabache su odioso tartamudeo volvería.

La ojiperla lo siguió por media hora más hasta salir del bosque y allí estaba su primo.

-Fue como él lo dijo, mi primo ni siquiera había entrado -pensó para sí.

-¿Se divirtió allá dentro Hinata-sama? ¿Y qué hace con este idiota?

-Sabes que aunque seas un Hyuuga no te tengo miedo. -Resopló el chico.- Además debería agradecerme, gracias a mí, su valiosa princesa está a salvo. Si hubiera sido por ti se hubiera muerto ahí dentro.

-¡Uchiha! -Neji estaba furioso- Deberías temerme. Lo sabes.

-¡Silencio! -Hinata tenía suficiente-. Parecen niños. ¿Uchiha, eres un Uchiha?

-No soy cualquier Uchiha, Soy Sasuke Uchiha, Conde de la tierra del Fuego, Princesa.

-Te espero hoy en el baile que se dará en el castillo real, puedes ir con la persona que quieras.

-Pero Hinata-sama, es un Uchiha.

-Uchiha o no, él me salvó. Nos habríamos evitado esto si me hubieras salvado. Es una falta de cortesía no invitarlo después de lo que hizo por mí. Es al caer el sol, Uchiha-san.

-Con gusto iré princesa -inclinándose y retirándose con suma calma-.

-Al rey no le gustará esto.

-Lo tendrá que aceptar al escuchar mis razones.

Ambos cabalgaron en silencio hasta el castillo, Hinata fue hasta su padre informándole sobre la invitación del conde Sasuke Uchiha. Su padre rechistó, pero tuvo que aceptar. No por nada se habían ganado el renombre de ser una "Noble" familia.

Las horas pasaron rápido, la princesa no quería estar en ese baile. Odiaba que su padre tomara decisiones como esas por ella. No sabía a cuántos chicos tendría que ver y conocer, y aún peor, bailar con ellos. Sus nodrizas la vistieron con un hermoso y vaporoso vestido color lila claro, haciendo un ligero contraste con sus hermosos ojos. Arreglaron su azulino cabello en un elegante moño y le dieron un ligero maquillaje en su rostro.

-Ya está lista princesa.

-Gracias Tsunade-san, si gusta puede ir al baile, en el closet está un vestido que compré especialmente para usted, vaya y diviértase un poco. Se lo merece por cuidarme todos estos años y enseñarme a abandonar mis miedos y a comportarme como una Hyuuga de verdad.

-Lo hice con gusto. Bien, baje y muéstreles a todos esos jóvenes lo hermosa que es. Yo iré por algo de licor, vamos Shizune -refiriéndose a la otra nodriza.

Hinata bajó hasta el Salón de festejos dejando a todos perplejos con lo hermosa que estaba. Saludó a todos los presentes con una reverencia y se sentó junto a su padre.

-Bienvenidos sean todos los presentes, especialmente los reyes y príncipes que han venido hoy. -Hiashi hablaba con modales extremos tan característicos de los Hyuuga- Espero que este tiempo sea de su agrado. Esta es mi Hija -haciendo con un gesto que Hinata se levantara y ésta obedeció- Hinata Hyuuga, deseo que ella esta noche pueda encontrar entre los presentes un buen esposo para ella. Sin más que decir, que el baile inicie.

Y así fue, el baile inició. Todos bailaban, el rey se levantó de su asiento para saludar a ciertos conocidos suyos, dejando sentada a una hermosa y enfurecida Hinata.

-Buenas noches Princesa, mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, Rey de las tierras de Los Colmillos Blancos.

-Un placer conocerlo -sonrió forzudamente mientras veía cómo el peliplateado se iba.

-Princesa, Mi nombre, Namikaze Minato...

-"Mmm, otro chico más... no me apetece ni escucharlos, a todos les hago un gesto de reverencia. Han pasado ya varios, un tal Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Shikamaru, Choji, hasta un chico que según la gente del pueblo dice que está encantado y en las noches de luna llena, se transforma en un zorro gigante.

-Hija no has bailado aún... -su padre se veía algo disgustado cuando volvió de saludar a sus conocidos y encontró a su hija sentada sin siquiera tener ánimos de nada.- Con el próximo que venga bailarás.

-Pero padre, en verdad no quiero hacerlo.

-Lo harás quieras o no. Es por el bien del reino y su crecimiento. Lo sabes.

-Princesa.

Hinata observó al chico, era algo pálido y su cabello era rojo, sus ojos eran de un azul turquesa y su mirada, su mirada era atrayente y desafiante. Su ropa era de un Vinotinto marronizado. Ella quedó prendada, viéndolo absorta.

-Soy Gaara del Reino de Arena. ¿Bailaría conmigo? -sus ojos veían con fuerza a los perlados de Hinata.

-S-sí -"ay no, el tartamudeo no"- Con su permiso padre.

El pelirrojo la tomó con una mano por la fina cintura, y con su otra mano tomó la derecha de ella. Hinata por su parte colocaba su mano en el hombro del pelirrojo.

-Dime Princesa, ¿estás de acuerdo con esto que hizo tu padre?

-En realidad, no lo estoy. Pero es el rey y debo respetarlo. Además, justo ahora estoy disfrutando de las repentinas decisiones de mi padre.

-Me caes bien.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo dices? –Sonrojándose mientras sus perlados ojos veían a los aquamarina frente a ella.

-¡Sí! Como has escuchado. Eres diferente al resto de las princesas que he conocido, y me agradas. Creo que también disfruto de las repentinas decisiones de su padre.

-Disculpe Señor Pelirrojo, ¿me permite quitarle a esta hermosa princesa?

-¿Uchiha-san? –"Esto no me lo esperaba… y ahora ¿qué hago?

Notas: Ohayo (con voz de Shinigami-sama) espero q les guste este fic q obviamente es OOC demo me encantó la idea. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Reviews? Ahh Ya tengo PC wiiiii


	2. Padre, ¿qué es lo que pretende?

**Érase una vez**

**Capi 2 OOC**

**Ah la vez pasada se me ha olvidado.. Perdón Masashi-sama… sé que los personajes son tuyos… (Que envidia… lo que haría si Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Minato, Sasori, Itachi, Kiba, Pain, Gaara fueran míos.. obviamente Hinata no estuviera sola *o* jeje)**

**Ahhh Saludos a " a" por su Review *o* y a "blu22black" por agregar esta historia a sus favoritos. Graciaaaas :3**

-Disculpe Señor Pelirrojo, ¿me permite quitarle a esta hermosa princesa?

-¿Uchiha-san? –"Esto no me lo esperaba… y ahora ¿qué hago?"

-He venido tal y como me lo ha pedido Princesa –ignorando al pelirrojo quien solo miraba a la ojiperla.

-Pues claro, y eh etto ¿Con quién ha venido?

Hinata no sabía a dónde ver… frente a ella inmóvil estaba el Príncipe Gaara, el interesante Gaara; y a su lado el Conde Sasuke al que ella misma había invitado y que había interrumpido su baile… y ambos la miraban expectantes.

-He venido con Naruto Uzumaki y mi hermano Itachi.

-Ah ya veo –"y he rechazado a ambos antes"- espero disfrute el baile.

-Claro que lo disfrutaré, pero bailando con usted.

-Lo siento, pero creo que debo retirarme. Ha sido un placer princesa –dijo el de ojos aquamarina-

Gaara realmente estaba enojado… él sabía que gozaba de un mal carácter que muchos en su Palacio y Reino se lo acreditaban un demonio que supuestamente poseía al hermoso pelirrojo desde que era un bebé. Pero él sabía que si continuaba ahí con ese pedante chico Azabache lo molería a golpes, así que era mejor salir de ahí por las buenas.

-Gaara –susurró Hinata- Lo siento –"pero es que esto me lo he ganado yo"- Bailemos entonces.

Ambos comenzaron a bailar, la verdad Hinata estaba cansada, y obviamente no estaba acostumbrada a esta serie de cosas. Pero según su nodriza Tsunade, quien fue la que le enseñó a dejar de tartamudear y a sonrojarse por todo y de parecer tan frágil, eso ya era necesario al tener su edad.

-¿Hinata es su nombre, no? –Sasuke no apartaba la mirada del rostro de la peliazul y ésta sólo miraba su mano en el hombro del azabache.

-Creí que lo sabías todo, por como se expresó en el bosque. Por cierto, ¿qué hacía ahí?

-Pues sólo salía de dudas. Eh me gusta el bosque, sólo eso. Entonces este baile es para que usted encuentre esposo.

-¿Eh? E-etto no lo diga así –sin poder evitar sonrojarse- es que debo obedecer a mi padre, pero h-haré lo posible pa-para posponer eso –"¡No! Volví a sonrojarme y aun peor, a tartamudear"-

-¿En serio? Se supone que las princesas deben casarse, es la manera que tienen los reyes de venderlas para engrandecer sus riquezas con las ayudas del Príncipe o Rey que decida tomarlas por esposas. ¿O me equivoco?

Las palabras y la mirada de Sasuke eran frías, sus negros ojos miraban desafiantes a los perlados de Hinata. Ella lo miraba sorprendida, ¿cómo era capaz de decirle eso a ella, la Princesa, la hija del dueño supremo de ese reino? Era algo insólito, le había irrespetado. Aunque en lo más profundo, Hinata sabía que él tenía razón, pero aun así eso no era una excusa para su comportamiento.

Tsunade le había mostrado cómo defenderse y créanme cuando les digo que ganas no le faltaron de darle unos cuantos golpes a ese altanero chico pelinegro, pero ni su apellido, ni el lugar donde estaban se lo permitían. Entonces una luz iluminó su mente: él no se iría de ahí sin recibir un castigo, después de todo ella sí tenía dignidad.

-Eso es lo que dices Uchiha-san, demo –Pisándole el pie disimuladamente pero con fuerza, recibiendo un respingo y una mueca de dolor de parte del ojinegro- cuando yo me case, será porque yo lo he decidido –"¡Ay que alivio, el tartamudeo se ha ido!"- así que exijo que me trate con más respeto y aun más a mi Padre Su Rey. Y dele gracias a Kami-sama que no lo he acusado.

Hinata se separó de un petrificado Uchiha, caminó aún con calma al jardín del palacio recostando los brazos en un barandal… este asunto del baile la tenía un poco ida. Había cambiado mucho, lo sabía pero por dentro seguía siendo una tímida chica, aun así lo que ese Uchiha había dicho era cierto y eso le hacía sentir mal. ¿Por qué debía pasar por esto?

-¿Por qué tengo que ser mujer? Aunque –su voz era un poco suave- si fuera hombre tengo la sospecha de que sería igual.

-Lo es.

Una voz suave y ronca (N.A: Sexy combinación a que sí *o* jejeje) la sorprendió.

-¿Gaara-sama? –"Yo creí que se había ido"-

-En serio es igual de complicado, y con mayor responsabilidad –Gaara hablaba quedamente viendo hacia el frente parándose al lado de Hinata-. Cuando un príncipe se convierte en rey debe encargarse de todo el reino, y eso, linda princesa, no es nada fácil.

-Tiene razón –Sonrió sinceramente, de verdad sentía algo de pena por los príncipes-, de todas maneras este asunto me pone nerviosa.

Gaara sonrió de medio lado, cualquier otra princesa en su lugar estaría emocionada, pero ella estaba nerviosa.

-Vuelvo a repetirlo, me caes bien –sonriendo todavía.

-Hinata, hija –Hiashi hizo acto de presencia cortando la risa de ambos- así que estabas aquí… ¡Oh! Gaara-san, ¿cómo está? Espero que esté disfrutando de todo.

-¡Claro Su Alteza! Lo estoy. La Princesa es una agradable persona.

-Muchas gracias por notar eso en mi hija. Bueno, me preguntaba si usted y sus hermanos quisieran quedarse aquí unos días. ¿Qué dice?

Gaara y Hinata abrieron sus ojos, ambos igual de impresionados… ¿Gaara quedándose ahí?

-Cada uno de ustedes tendrá su habitación, y así podrán ver todo el reino.

-Eh… yo… -el pelirrojo no sabía qué decir, eso lo había pillado desprevenido- pues, no lo sé…

-Hija, ¿qué dices tú? –"Debo lograr que se quede, el príncipe de la Arena debe estar casado con mi hermosa hija lo más pronto posible, así este reino será el más reconocido de todos"-

-Pues, eh por mí no hay problema, creo.

-Hablaré con mis hermanos –Gaara miró a Hinata, ¿ella en verdad quería que él se quedara unos días o sólo lo hacía para complacer a su padre? Pero la verdad, no importaba, él estaba dispuesto a conocerla más-, vuelvo en seguida. Con su permiso.

El pelirrojo hizo una reverencia y salió en busca de sus dos hermanos que de seguro estarían tomando sake o algo así.

Hinata observaba a su padre, intentando sacarle con la mirada información vital, como por ejemplo lo que le pasaba a él por la mente en estos momentos como para hacer lo que hizo hacía un rato, pero por más que lo miró inquisidoramente no obtuvo respuesta. Debía preguntárselo.

-¿Padre, dime, qué se trae entre manos?

-¿A qué te refieres hija?

-¿Qué pretende al pedirle que se quede por unos días?

-Pero si lo he hecho con las mejores intenciones, dado que es un viaje largo desde aquí hasta los Terrenos del Reino de la Arena, lo mejor es que descansen bien para luego volver. Eso es todo.

Hinata miró dudosa a su Padre. Sin embargo no se permitió dudar de él. Además, debía ser sincera consigo misma, ella quería que el pelirrojo se quedase y así llegar a saber más de ese chico tan intrigante.

N/A: Lo sé, lo sé este capi ha sido más GaaHina, deeeeeemoooo el que viene va a estar cool, bueno al menos para mí lo estará. *o*

Inner: Recuerda que una cosa piensa el escritor, y otra el lector. ¬¬'

Yo: ya me había extrañado que no habías aparecido… u/u

Inner: Di lo que quieras, pero la verdad es que me amas jajajaja mwajajajaja

Yo: bakka… ¬/¬ Ahhh x cierto lectoras qué dicen…a q pareja le van más.. al SasuHina… o al GaaHina? Y quieren otras parejas? Como cuales? No importa si son muy crack xD

Inner: Pide reviews… mwajajajaja recuerda que de los reviews es de lo que yo me alimento … -con cara de gatito de Shreck- me dejarán morir de hambre?

Yo: bueh espero que nos dejen reviews para poder alimentar a mi Inner.. ^o^ los quiero adiós :D


	3. El Bosque y los Gitanos

**GaaHinaSasu**

**Érase una vez.**

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes que aparecen aquí en este loco fic, no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi-sama. La idea del fic sí que es mía.**

**Advertencias:**

**Hasta ahora sólo el OOC y el AU**

Amaneció, el sol brillaba con intensidad y su luz acariciaba las hermosas tierras del Reino de Konoha.

Hinata se levantó de su cama, estaba algo cansada por la noche anterior, gracias a Kami-sama pudo posponer lo que su padre quería con ese baile. No se casaría con cualquiera. Eso ella lo había decidido. Se dio un baño caliente que su nodriza le había preparado y bajó al salón para desayunar junto a su padre como todos los días. Llevaba un vestido azul claro, con un corsé no muy apretado así que podía moverse con facilidad y soltura. Su cabello estaba suelto, era largo y con destellos azules.

—Buenos días pad… —"Lo había olvidado, Son Gaara y sus hermanos"— padre. Kankuro, Temari, Gaara Buenos días.

Todos respondieron con una gran sonrisa, y en el caso de Gaara un sonrojo iba incluido el cual quiso ocultar con su mano, cosa que no pasó desapercibida frente a los ojos del Rey Hiashi.

—Ven Hija siéntate a mi lado, hoy estás muy hermosa.

—Gracias Padre. —Hinata caminó y obedeció a su padre que por alguna razón hoy estaba muy elogiador, al hacerlo se dio cuenta que estaba sentada frente al callado Pelirrojo.

El desayuno pasó tranquilo, las miradas corrían de unos ojos aquamarinas a unos perlados y viceversa, temas de conversación sobre las diferencias políticas entre ambos reinos, en fin parecían una familia normal.

—Hinata, deberías llevar a nuestros invitados a que conozcan el reino. Pero, te prohíbo que vayas de nuevo al bosque, ¿entendido?

—Sí Padre —"Tampoco lo tenía planeado, el bosque no es un lugar al que se lleva a los invitados"— como usted diga.

Los cuatro jóvenes salieron del gran palacio en una carreta, los caballos los llevaban por medio del pueblo mientras los del reino vecino miraban por las ventanillas lo próspero y pintoresco que era.

—Ahora que recuerdo Princesa, —Temari bajó el tono de voz acercándose un poco más a Hinata que estaba sentada a su lado— ¿Qué sucede con el Bosque de aquí?

— ¡Temari! Deja las impertinencias… —ambos hermanos se disculparon con la princesa Hinata.

—No importa —sonriendo mientras carraspeaba la garganta y colocaba cara de misterio— La verdad, Princesa Temari, es que la gente del pueblo dice que es un Bosque Embrujado. Y que ahí los espíritus se han llevado a muchas niñas y jóvenes doncellas.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y q-qué hacen con ellas Princesa Hinata?

—Sólo dime Hinata —sonriendo— Pues, Creo que depende, unos quieren comérselas, otros su juventud o belleza. La verdad no lo sé.

—Bien, Hinata-chan tú dime Temari-chan. Y su padre reaccionó así, porque… ¿Has intentado ir al Bosque?

Los dos chicos escuchaban atentos el relato entre su hermana y la princesa. Parecían absortas hablando de ese bosque. ¿Por qué tanto interés? Pero la verdad era que al menos al Pelirrojo la curiosidad lo estaba matando, siempre había sido curioso y hoy no era la excepción. ¿Hinata ha querido ir al bosque? ¿Será verdad lo que el pueblo dice acerca de ese lugar? ¡Él quería saber!

—En realidad… yo he ido al bosque. Ayer lo hice. Y en realidad es muy tenebroso.

— ¿Fuiste al bosque? —Los tres príncipes del Reino de la Arena gritaron al unísono.

—Sí, ayer quise hacer una competencia con mi primo Neji y él se quedó afuera. Yo no lo sabía así que, queriendo ganar, fui muy rápido y me había asustado mucho. Hasta que Uchiha-san apareció y pues, me trajo de vuelta.

—Wow, como todo un salvador, ¿no?

—Algo así. Miren el Bosque está justo ahí, al frente del pueblo.

Gaara perdió el interés por el tema al escuchar el apellido de ese chico. Y aún más si Hinata era quien lo nombraba. ¿Qué le pasaba? No lo sabía ni le importaba… pero No quería escuchar ese nombre.

— ¡Yo quiero entrar al bosque!

— ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca Temari? —Kankuro hablaba muy serio.

— ¿Loca? Claro que no. Es simplemente curiosidad. Quiero saber cómo es.

—Yo también quiero ir. Pero el Rey le ha dicho a Hinata-san que no podía. Así que deja de tener esas ideas —El pelirrojo lamentaba para sus adentros las palabras del Rey.

— ¿Qué les parece si nos quedamos en esta calle y caminamos por el pueblo?

— ¿La gente no se te aglomerará Hinata-chan?

—No… la verdad es que desde niña solía venir con mi madre al pueblo y caminábamos por horas, así que todos me conocen.

Hinata sonrió con dulzura, recordar a su Madre, más que doloroso, era hermoso. Todos bajaron de la carreta, Kankuro y Temari parecían los menores, corrieron al ver un puesto de venta de peces donde podías pescarlos tú mismo. Gaara se quedó al lado de la hermosa Anfitriona, si había algo o alguien que le daba mucha curiosidad, esa era Hinata.

— ¿Eres muy feliz aquí Hinata-san?

— ¿Eh? Sí Gaara-san —"No se molestará si lo llamo así, ¿verdad? Él me dijo Hinata-san"— Soy muy feliz, Konoha es un tesoro para mí.

—Me alegra saber eso Hinata-san, estoy seguro que cuando encuentres a la persona que esperas serás una excelente Reina.

— ¡Gaara! Hermano, Temari, ella, —Kankuro llegó agotado al lado de su hermano menor— Ella ha entrado al Bosque Encantado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo ha sucedido?

—No lo sé. Estábamos viendo los peces y me distraje un momento y cuando miré de nuevo ya no estaba, pero logré divisar su cabello tan peculiar dentro del bosque.

—Bueno, yo creo que debemos ir a buscar a Temari-chan.

Todos asintieron y escapándose del chofer se adentraron en el bosque. Hinata iba adelante. Al parecer sentía más confianza al haber estado ahí antes. Caminaron un buen tramo pero ni rastros de la rubia. Los tres comenzaron a gritar el nombre de la princesa de la arena con más desesperación. ¿Qué se supone que harían si no la encontraban?

Hinata iba muy rápido, miraba a todos lados… su familia tenían la fama de tener una buena vista… la ojiperla trataba de distinguir al menos el cabello amarillo pero nada. Cerró sus ojos por un momento y juró sentir que una raíz la golpeó en sus pies, fue directo al suelo. Gaara corrió a su lado con una marcada preocupación en sus ojos.

—Hinata-san… —levantándola del suelo un poco sonrojado— ¿está bien?

—Sí, sólo me he resbalado… —"Quizá me he imaginado lo de hace un momento, mejor no digo nada. Pero me preocupa Temari-chan. Gaara se, se ha sonrojado… no lo hagas tú Hinata."—

—Eh, me da la leve sensación que nos hemos adentrado tanto que creo que nos hemos perdido. Y Temari no aparece.

—Pero miren qué tenemos aquí, uhn —Un hombre de cabello amarillo, largo, amarrado en una coleta alta, y ojos azules apareció acompañado de un pelirrojo— Unos lindos niños perdidos… deberíamos llevarlos con el Jefe… ¿Qué dices, Sasori no Danna?

—Si lo vas a hacer, hazlo rápido Deidara… sabes que odio esperar.

—Esperen por favor… sólo buscamos a mi Hermana menor que se ha perdido por aquí —Kankuro habló con firmeza pero la verdad estaba aterrado, esos dos chicos que aparecieron de verdad eran intimidantes, y no sabía qué podían hacerles.

— ¿Te refieres a la chica de cabello amarillo?

—Sí es ella —Hinata se acercó al rubio viéndolo como una valiosa fuente de información — ¿Usted sabe dónde está?

—Prometemos salirnos de aquí en cuanto la encontremos —Gaara miraba a Hinata, estaba preocupado.

—Pero si esta es la Princesa, ¡Qué linda se ha vuelto uhn! ¿No lo crees Danna?

—Deidara… date prisa.

—Ella está con Nosotros —acariciando el rostro de la Hyuuga dando ésta un respingo— si nos siguen la verán.

Los tres más chicos siguieron a los dos mayores. Estaban llenos de miedo. Gaara miró a Hinata y no pudo evitar tomarla de la mano, él la protegería fuese como fuese. Él también podía ser su Salvador. Ella miró sorprendida la unión de sus manos y el sonrojo no tardó en aparecer. Ningún chico, aparte de su primo cuando eran niños, la había tomado de la mano nunca, y mucho menos uno como el pelirrojo. Pero ella sabía que sólo era para infundirle paz. Y lo estaba logrando.

—Obito… hemos encontrado a estos tres chicos merodeando por el bosque, uhn… muy cerca de aquí.

—Ya veo… la princesa. ¿Qué hace aquí la princesa?

—Nosotros hemos venido a —Kankuro fue callado por Pain.

—Le he preguntado a la Princesa…

—Pues, etto hemos venido a buscar a Temari-san que se ha metido en el bosque. ¿Ustedes… son gitanos?

—Sí, tenemos un buen tiempo viviendo aquí en el bosque. Pero lamento decirte Princesa que no podemos dejarlos ir… Somos los Akatsuki… y éste bosque es nuestro así que ustedes al estar aquí nos pertenecen.

Ocho personas rodeaban al chico de la máscara que al parecer era el líder, uno que tenía un aspecto verdaderamente terrorífico y una gran espada sostenía a Temari- Gaara apretó fuertemente la mano de la peliazul y ella hizo lo mismo. Kankuro se puso frente a ellos, era el mayor y el responsable de todo eso por no haber prestado atención a su hermana.

—Obito, tranquilízate. —Un pelinegro con ojeras marcadas recién llegaba al campamento acompañado por un chico muy parecido a él— La princesa y estos chicos son amigos de mi hermano pequeño, además estoy más que seguro que ha sido todo un accidente.

Sasuke caminó lentamente y tomó a Hinata de la mano quitándosela al Pelirrojo que lo veía con cierto deje de ira.

—No me interesa… que sean amigos o no… no me interesa Itachi…

—Obito… y si te digo que la princesa es mi novia ¿Los dejarás ir?

— ¿Intentas jugar conmigo Sasuke?

—Nunca… pero esa es la verdad. No me imagino que quieras que tu primo se quede sin novia… ¿verdad?

—Está bien, pueden largarse. Pero la próxima vez que los encuentre por aquí no los dejaré ir. Kisame, Libera a la chica.

El de aspecto terrorífico liberó a la rubia quien corrió hacia sus hermanos. Sasuke apretó la mano de una atónita y sonrojada Hinata y comenzó a caminar seguido por los hermanos príncipes del reino vecino. Gaara sentía que la sangre le hervía… se suponía que era él quien protegería a la Princesa… pero no… resultó ser de nuevo ese arrogante Uchiha, y llenándose la boca diciendo que ella era su novia. Eso definitivamente no se quedaría así.

**Notas Finales:**

**A ver… qué les ha parecido este capi?**

**Inner: Apareció Akatsuki *o***

**Yo: Sip, sip ahora toca ver lo que hará Gaara y además la explicación de Sasuke.**

**Inner: Oye xq la idea de q eran Gitanos?**

**Yo: yo amo a los Gitanos… recuerdas que tenemos esa sangre mezclada en nuestras venas?**

**Inner: cierto! Bueno bueno responde reviews…**

**Yo: Ah siii… Iritjana: **yo estoy gustosa de aceptar consejos jejeje y sí eso es lo que tengo en mente kyaaaa es q entre Sasuke y Gaara *o*… y muchísimas gracias por leerlo y por dejar el Review miauuu

**Blu22black: **Pues, ahora se ve mucho GaaHina… pero luego vendrá SasuHina y ahí es cuando se complican las cosas para Hinata. xDDDD

Hinata: Pero si soy una buena chica… por qué me haces pasar por esto?

Inner: es que ella es una malvada Hinata-sama… yo trataré de protegerla…

Yo: Nani? Etto Gomen -_- estoy segura de que será feliz Hinata-sama!

Hinata: Lo seré aún más si dejan reviews a esta historia. :D

Yo,Inner,Hinata: Sayonara Minna- Mata ne!


	4. Propósitos

**GaaHinaSasu**

**Disclaimer: Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Sasori y todos ellos son de Masashi-sama… ¡Cómo lo envidio! T_T**

**Advertencias:**

**UA**

**OOC**

**En este capi habrá SasuHina… tan esperado por algunos.**

**Anteriormente en Érase una vez:**

"—Está bien, pueden largarse. Pero la próxima vez que los encuentre por aquí no los dejaré ir. Kisame, Libera a la chica.

El de aspecto terrorífico liberó a la rubia quien corrió hacia sus hermanos. Sasuke apretó la mano de una atónita y sonrojada Hinata y comenzó a caminar seguido por los hermanos príncipes del reino vecino. Gaara sentía que la sangre le hervía… se suponía que era él quien protegería a la Princesa… pero no… resultó ser de nuevo ese arrogante Uchiha, y llenándose la boca diciendo que ella era su novia. Eso definitivamente no se quedaría así."

Después de unos eternos minutos todo el grupo estaba fuera del pueblo. Todos en un profundo silencio miraban la unión de las manos entre el Uchiha y la Princesa. Pero el único que estaba cabreado con la situación era un hermoso pelirrojo.

—Uchiha, creo que ya puedes soltar a la princesa, ya hemos salido.

—Eh, pero si ella es mi novia. Puedo hacerlo cuando yo quiera.

—Chicos —la voz de Hinata era dulce, pero decidida, y su mirada no se apartaba de los oscuros ojos del Uchiha— ¿Pueden esperarme en la carroza? Debo hablar con Uchiha-san un momento.

A regañadientes, los príncipes de la Arena obedecieron a la chica y caminaron hacia la carroza dejándolos solos.

— ¿Podemos Sentarnos Uchiha-san?

Ambos caminaron a un lugar un poco solitario a los lados del pueblo aún con las manos entrelazadas.

—Dime Princesa, ¿qué sucede?

—Eh… ante todo quiero agradecerte por lo que has hecho. Nos has salvado.

—En realidad te salvaba a ti, y espero que con esto me hayas perdonado por lo que sucedió en el baile —con total seguridad el pelinegro se atrevió a acariciar el rostro de la chica con el dorso de su mano— la verdad es que yo soy un hombre directo, no me ando con rodeos Princesa, y usted me gusta y mucho.

Hinata se sorprendió, era la primera vez que un chico le decía que ella le gustaba. Toda la barrera de chica dura que había logrado formar durante todos estos años se estaban comenzando a derrumbar, y un sonrojo logró escaparse de su antigua y encarcelada personalidad. Bajó su rostro, logrando ocultar el nuevo color que su piel había adquirido. Pero no sirvió de nada, el ojinegro la tomaba del rostro y lo levantaba con delicadeza.

—No tienes que ocultarlo. Me gustas aún más cuando te sonrojas, Princesa.

—Uchiha-san… yo… —"Concéntrate Hinata, recuerda lo que Tsunade-san te decía… los chicos siempre dirán cosas como esas, así que no caigas tan fácil"— ¿Me puede explicar lo que ha sucedido en el bosque?

Sasuke miró serio a la peliazul, liberó su rostro y sonrió un poco, ella sabía cómo frenarlo, y él quedaba al descubierto ante ella.

—Asuntos familiares…

—Entonces los Uchiha son Gitanos Malvados…

—No lo tome de esa manera. Mi primo Obito y mi hermano mayor son algo muy distinto a lo que soy yo. ¿Entiende? Ellos tienen sus propósitos y yo tengo los míos.

—Y, ¿cuáles son los propósitos de sus parientes, y los suyos Uchiha-san?

—Los de ellos, pues, permítame decírselo y no crea que le estoy faltando el respeto, no quiero otro golpe como el anterior, pero ya perdió la oportunidad de preguntárselo a ellos mismos. Y los míos —con una leve sonrisa besó la mano de la hermosa chica — los míos tienen que ver mucho con usted Princesa, y el primero es conquistarla. Y que me acepte a mí sobre cualquier otro chico —Sasuke se acercó peligrosamente a Hinata quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios — Dígame… ¿Tengo alguna oportunidad de que me aceptes? O ¿me lo pondrás difícil?

—U-Uchiha-san… —Hinata estaba perdida en la oscuridad de los ojos del pelinegro, y sin quererlo, sus ojos se desviaron hacia abajo deteniéndose en los hermosos labios del apuesto chico, haciéndola sonrojar de nuevo. Reaccionó al ver a esos labios curvarse en una hermosa sonrisa…—D-debo irme… Gracias por salvarme por segunda vez Uchiha-san.

Se levantó mirando hacia otro lado, no sabía el porqué, pero si miraba a esos negros ojos de nuevo, sentía que quedaría encerrada en una ilusión, y no estaba segura de que podría escapar con facilidad. Hizo una reverencia leve y caminó hasta la carroza. Por dentro, su corazón latía muy rápido y sus piernas las sentía un poco débiles, pero por suerte su destino no estaba tan lejos y en un momento había entrado a la carroza encontrándose con 2 miradas nerviosas y una de difícil deducción.

—Llegué, perdón por tardar. Lo siento. Eh chofer, podemos irnos.

El galope de los caballos comenzó a escucharse, los cuatro se miraban algo confundidos hasta que se sentía que la presión se podía cortar con un cuchillo como si fuera un flan.

—Chicos, no estén así —la ojiperla rompió con el silencio mostrando una hermosa y reluciente sonrisa— Estamos bien, es lo importante. Y no tendemos que decirle nada a mi Padre, se enojará mucho y se preocupará. Y es capaz de enviarlos de nuevo a su reino para que yo no los conduzca de nuevo a algo peligroso, y la verdad es que, no quiero que se vayan todavía.

—Yo tampoco quiero irme Hinata-chan —La rubia sonrió amablemente, después de todo, lo que había pasado era su culpa— Perdón por hacer algo tan tonto. Los he preocupado y casi nos matan.

—Cuando lleguemos a casa se lo diré a nuestro padre —Kankuro estaba realmente molesto— no te escaparás tan fácilmente.

—Gaara-san… ¿está bien? —Hinata podía sentir un aura oscura proviniendo del pelirrojo y de su atemorizante silencioso, parecía molesto, pero ¿Por qué?

El ojiazul sólo asintió y desvió su mirada por la ventanilla, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Era más que obvio que le gustaba la peliazul, pero tampoco era la gran cosa, sólo había estado con ella la tarde anterior y lo que iba de día, entonces ¿Por qué se sentía tan celoso de ese Uchiha? En realidad él no había planeado nunca casarse, pero su padre lo había obligado a venir a Konoha para que de alguna u otra manera se casara con la princesa. Él no lo dejaría volver hasta que no llevase consigo a Hinata como su esposa, eso era… Gaara debía casarse para volver a casa. Si se casaba con la Princesa de Konoha de seguro su padre al fin lo aceptaría como alguien útil.

—"Se suponía que sería algo fácil, arreglar las cosas con el Rey y casarme con ella, pero ahora todo se complica y aparece este Uchiha, me hirvió la sangre cuando lo vi tomándola de la mano autoproclamándola suya. Ahora más que por la petición de mi padre, lo haré por mí, porque quiero que Hinata Hyuuga sea mía".

**Notas Finales:**

**Yo: ¿Qué les ha aparecido?**

**Inner: ¿Puedo robarme a Sasuke?**

**Yo: Eh no, le pertenece a Hinata-sama.**

**Inner: A Gaara entonces… ^w^**

**Yo: Eh no, también le pertenece a Hinata-sama.**

**Inner: ¿Ambos? O_O**

**Yo: Eh sí, por algo es un GaaHinaSasu… ¬¬**

**Inner: Hinata-sama Suertuda…**

**Yo: XD después te haré un SasuInner, un GaaInner, un NaruInner, un SasoInner, vale?**

**Inner: En-… En serio Gaby-chan? *o* Te amo!**

**Yo: ¬¬ cuando te conviene, no?**

**Bien respondo Reviewsitos :D**

**Blu22black: **Aki está el primer indicio de SasuHina xD jajajaja q bueno q es un OOC te imaginas que no lo fuera? Sasuke no haría eso xD jajajajaja

**Arsenalfox: **XD en serio? Genial :D bueh aquí está la conti :3 :P espero que las tareas me dejen libre pronto para hacer los capis más seguidos :D

**Minna-san: **Gracias por leer el fic :D lo seguiré aunque quede uno solo leyéndolo, lo seguiré. Muchas gracias por el apoyo. :D juas juas juas las quiero a las dos por seguirlo y leerlo desde que comencé xD kyaaa lo sigo sólo para ustedes :D


	5. Quién será mi futuro?

**GaaHinaSasu**

**Disclaimer: **El Mangaka asesino de personajes es el dueño de todos los que aquí aparecen.

**Advertencia: UA/OOC/**

**Anteriormente en Érase una Vez: "**—"Se suponía que sería algo fácil, arreglar las cosas con el Rey y casarme con ella, pero ahora todo se complica y aparece este Uchiha, me hirvió la sangre cuando lo vi tomándola de la mano autoproclamándola suya. Ahora más que por la petición de mi padre, lo haré por mí, porque quiero que Hinata Hyuuga sea mía".**"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata caminaba por el jardín de su enorme hogar. Llevaba una gran camisola lila, ya que a esas horas debía estar durmiendo como el resto de las demás personas que residían en el castillo. Sus pasos eran quedos, mientras la oscura noche rozaba su piel. Los pensamientos que rondaban su cabeza la estaban torturando. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Su padre quería que ella se casara. Y ella sabía que debía hacerlo. El problema estaba en con quién lo haría. Ella le había exigido a su padre que le permitiera escoger a su prometido y futuro esposo. Pero, no se imaginó que sería tan difícil hacerlo. Recostó su espalda de la pared cercana, y suspiró. Por una parte estaba Sasuke, era un poco impulsivo y arrogante, pero sabía cómo ponerla nerviosa y la había salvado dos veces. Además de que hizo manifiesto su interés por ella. Pero por el otro lado se encontraba cierto pelirrojo, que la hacía sentir de una manera dulce y agradable, y sintió una suave y consistente respiración justo en su rostro. Abrió los ojos con rapidez y encontró unos azulinos ojos mirándola a pocos centímetros de los suyos propios. Podía respirar la respiración del pelirrojo chico, estaba absorta de esta repentina actitud del príncipe del Reino vecino. Sintió las cálidas manos del muchacho entrelazar las suyas que colgaban a sus costados, y sintió una comezón en su corazón.

—Princesa, ¿acaso no puedes dormir? —El tono de voz era uno muy seductor.

—G-Gaara ¿q-qué haces?

—Sólo quiero que me dejes acercarme a ti. ¿Sabes? Me gustas Hinata.

— ¿Q-Qué has dicho? —"Ay, la declaración de Gaara, y-yo… ¿q-qué se supone que haga? No es que me sienta mal el tenerlo cerca, p-pero y-yo"—.

Gaara miró los labios de la chica, y la palabra "beso" pasó por su mente, pero no quería ser rechazado por ella. Pero quería que ella lo notara, que lo quisiera. ¿Qué debía hacer? Atraerla sin atemorizarla. Decirlo era una cosa, hacerlo una muy distinta. Hinata estaba nerviosa, mirar esos ojos azules tan cerca, y esos carnosos labios no la estaban ayudando en tener una buena compostura. Tragó fuerte y se sintió una chica frágil en manos de un gran depredador de hermosos ojos azules y llamativo cabello rojo. Pero era la princesa, debía comportarse como tal.

—G-G-Gaara… suélteme por favor. Soy la princesa, no quisiera que alguien nos viera en esta situación y se pensara cosas malas tanto de mí como de ti.

—Mmm —Gaara se alejó con la mirada cabizbaja, hacer lo de hace un momento le había costado un montón, y al final ser rechazado de esa manera era doloroso— ruego me perdone, es sólo que no me he podido controlar. Me descontrolas Hinata, eso pasa.

Hinata se asombró, el callado príncipe del Reino de la Arena le había dicho lo que sus oídos habían escuchado. ¿O sólo había sido su imaginación? No, No su imaginación no era. Él definitivamente lo había dicho. Y le gustó escucharlo. Pero era algo totalmente nuevo, y eso le hacía sacar el tartamudeo más que lo hacía el Uchiha.

— ¿D-Descontrolarlo?

—Sí, pero debo mmm, debo mejorar mi autocontrol, no quiero molestarla. Debo irme a dormir. Que descanse…

Gaara se marchó entrando al amplio castillo y luego a su habitación desplomándose en su cama de invitado. Suspiró.

—Fui un tonto, debí besarla, debí hacerlo. Pero es que me gustó ver su rostro de asombro y totalmente enrojecido por mis acciones que simplemente no pude evitar disfrutar de ese momento observándola más.

El Pelirrojo cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, y por obra del mismísimo Morfeo, quedó dormido.

.

.

.

Hinata aún estaba en el Jardín, en el mismo sitio. Estaba paralizada. ¿Qué había sido todo eso?

—"¿Autocontrolarse?" Pero si casi me ha besado, y ¿ya tenía autocontrol en ese momento? Debo salir de aquí… mañana hablaré con Tsunade-san sobre esto."

.

.

.

El amanecer llegó rápido para una ojiperla que había sufrido de un enorme insomnio por toda la noche. Realmente estaba nerviosa, confundida, y expectante de lo que sucedería hoy. Miró a la puerta de su habitación abrirse, y a una rubia entrar acompañada de su compañera.

—Buen día Tsunade-san, Shizune-san.

—Pero Niña, ¿qué clase de monstruo eres? Mira esas ojeras Shizune. Te hemos traído el agua caliente para que te des un baño, así que vamos levántate para que te prepares. Y me cuentes el porqué de tu aspecto.

Hinata se levantó de muy mala gana y caminó hasta su bañera donde el agua caliente la esperaba ansiosa. Se introdujo en ella sumergiendo su blanco cuerpo en la tibia agua. Tsunade se apresuró a tomar la gran esponja para limpiar la espalda a la chica mientras Shizune desenredaba el azulino cabello.

—A ver, dime, ¿qué te ha sucedido?

—No he dormido en toda la noche.

—Eso se nota, pero quiero saber por qué no lo has hecho.

—Por pensar demasiado, supongo.

— ¿Pensar en qué o en quién?

—Quiénes… esa es la palabra. Es que por un lado está Sasuke, y por otro lado Gaara. Y ambos son… y yo… no sé qué hacer.

—Mmm ya veo, te gustan los dos, pero debe haber uno que te gusta más. Con el que te sientes mejor.

—Pues, sí. Lo hay. Pero no quiero apresurarme Tsunade-san. Ahh es tan complicado esto.

—Me lo imagino. Sólo debes calmarte, y verás que el destino te dará la respuesta por sí mismo. Debes olvidarte del Reino por un momento. Y debes pensar en ti. En lo que tú quieres para tu futuro. De eso dependerá el bien de este hermoso Reino.

—Tienes razón Tsunade-san. Pensaré por mi futuro —"¿Quién será mi futuro? ¿Gaara o Sasuke?".

**Notas finales: **

**Gomen por el retraso T_T les advierto que este fic estará pronto a terminarse. Estoy siguiendo la cultura de esos tiempos y no sé si saben pero en esos tiempos la gente no tenían reparo en casarse después de haber compartido menos de una semana xD jajajaja **

**Bueh los reviews :P**

**Dniizz: **Holaaa aww gracias yo también espero lo mismo. Sería feliz si se quedara con ambos? xDD jejeej ._. xD bueh bueh veremos cómo queda todo :p Sasuke y Gaara mucha suerte para Hinata mejor… ella es quien debe decidir jejeje

** : **Miauuuu muchas gracias, perdón por el retraso de veras…. Pues pobre Hina está pasando por una seria etapa de confusión, pero es q con dos chicos así quién no se confundiría? :P lol

**Padmemastache: Gomeeeeennnnn **Gomen de verdad… aquí está el capi… mi perdonas? T_T

**Minna-san Gracias por sus lecturas y constante apoyo *o* los quiero muchote. Besooooossssss :3**


End file.
